


Amane Comes For A Visit

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Other, Short, Visiting Family, bonds of friendship, coming for a visit, friends - Freeform, friendships, making new friends, meeting big brother's friends, meeting the gang, traveling over seas, yugi and friends, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou's little sister comes to Japan and meets some of his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amane Comes For A Visit

Bakura was in high spirits today, for the first time in awhile he was going to see his sister and now she was coming to come live with him. He wore the same thing that he had worn during the whole Battle City fiasco, a pair of blue jeans, striped white and blue t-shirt with a light blue jacket over top. He had asked Duke to drive him down to the airport though he didn't actually tell Duke who he was meeting. Even though he didn't say anything knowing his friends he had a feeling Yugi and the rest would probably tag along with Duke, if they did he certainly didn't have an issue with it.

He left the apartment building to find that Duke was already sitting and waiting in the parking lot.

"Hey Bakura." He waved at Bakura and Bakura waved back grinning, he noticed Yugi and Joey sitting in the back seat of Dukes car.

"Where's Tristan and Tea?" he asked curiously.

"Tristan just started a new job and Tea had to babysit for a friend today." Yugi explained "Tea said she would meet up with us later."

Bakura just sat and grinned he seemed happier then they had ever seen him before.

"So who are you meeting at the airport?" Duke asked "I've never seen you this happy before."

Bakura couldn't help but give a laugh "You have to wait to find out."

He smiled brightly pushing his bangs out of his hour later they arrived at the airport. Bakura took a quick check of times for flight landings

"Ok she should be arriving in a bout fifteen minutes." He told them.

The three of them became even more curious on who the mysterious girl that he was. Bakura walked off for a moment to grab a soda.

"Hey maybe he's got a girlfriend." Duke mused. "I mean we don't know that much about Bakura's life outside of Domino city." He said

"The only thing we know is that because of the spirit that used to reside in his millennium ring anytime he made friends they would end up in coma's causing him to have to move away again." Yugi added "But I dunno."

As they stood waiting Bakura pulled out a piece of paper with the name Amane written on it. Bakura was beginning to feel a bit impatient hoping she would arrive soon. A few minutes later a young woman not much older then Serenity came running to wards them. She had long white hair and bright green eyes. Bakura dropped the paper and ran towards her giving her a Bakura greeted the girl Joey and Duke began to talking.

"She's pretty cute, I'm betting girlfriend." Duke said,

Joey was so sure though."If you say so but I don't think so. I think she might be his sister, we don't know much about his family life." He replied

Duke just shrugged "Okay loser buys lunch then."

"You're on." He agreed

They shook hands just as Bakura turned back to his friends bringing the girl with him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet my little sister, Amane." He said "We haven't seen each other since I began distancing myself from my family so the spirit couldn't hurt them." He explained.

"I knew it." Joey said looking at Duke

"Fine I'll buy lunch, but how did you know?" He asked curious on how Joey had figured it out considering how little they knew about their friend to begin with.

"I'm a brother myself so it's not hard to be able to figure it out just by seeing how they interact." He shrugged.

Aname giggled "I'm glad to finally meet you, my brother has told me a lot about you in his letters." She said. She walked over and greeted them shaking there hands.

She was only a bit smaller then Yugi was. Bakura's friends helped Amane with her bags even though she had told them she didn't need it.

"Ryou your friends are so nice. I hope I can become friends with them too." She told Bakura a they walked back to Duke's car.

"'Knowing them they already consider you a friend." He chuckled.

Once in the car they began telling her about all the things that had happened since meeting her brother. She was fascinated by the millennium items and was glad to hear they had managed to free her brother from the evil one that had lived in the artifact that their father had given him.

"I'm sorry to here that your Pharaoh friend wasn't able to pass on yet." She told Yugi "It must be lonely since all of his friends are already gone."

Yugi shook his head "That's not completely true, while his friends from his ancient past might be gone. The friends he's made here are still around so he's not alone." he explained to her.

She thought about it for a moment "I guess that makes sense."

"So how long are you in town for?" Yugi asked

"Oh well actually I'm gonna be moving in with Bakura and transferring to your school in the new year." She said happily "Bakura's been living on his own for the past couple years, and while I know our father cares about us, he often gets buried in his work, or has to go on trips for research purposes so he also thought it would be a good idea for me to go live with Ryou." She explained "It's really no big deal though, he's always been a workaholic."

"Oh, well in that case maybe I could show you around sometime, show you the sites." Duke suggested half seriously and half jokingly.

Bakura gave him a funny look "Don't even think about it."

"I have no idea to what you could be referring to." He joked

"I'd like to get to know all of you more, I know why don't we play a game of Monster World back at my brother's place." She suggested. "It's been a while since I've last played it."

"Yah last time we played the spirit of the ring was in control and we got turned into game pieces." Joey said "But I suppose this time could be okay, but Yuug make sure the Pharaoh stays out of this game, just to keep it fair."

Yugi laughed "Don't worry I'll make sure to tell him to sit this game out I promise."

"I've never played Monster World sounds like it could be fun, but after we should play a game of Dice Monsters." Duke said pulling into the apartment parking lot.

Joey just rolled his eyes "Is that all you ever want to play, Dice-boy."

Everyone just laughed and Bakura could tell that everyone was going to get a long great.


End file.
